Pam
Pam is the landlady who gives the player a "home" in her attic while they decide on a life to pursue. She can be found in Homes by Pam. She is also the person that the player and Yuelia usually talks to after completing most of the story chapters. Personality Pam is a sweet person who often gives the player candy, she enjoys Yuelia's company and talks with her quite a bit about stuff like family and dreams. Quotes * "Oh me, oh my! Have you fallen out of bed?" * "I heard a huge thump just now, so I came running." * "I thought one of those watchamacillit stones had fallen on our house or something..." * "What are you gawping at, my dear? Did you have a strange dream?" : Player chooses "Actually..." * "Oh, you poor poppet. Was it a nasty, scary old dream?" : Player chooses "Nope" * "Well, I had a funny dream..." * "A dream about you getting a big bump on the head!" : Story * "I'm just glad you didn't come through the ceiling. These floorboards are old and creaky." * "Oh, by the way..." * "I heard you finally chose a Life!" * "Oh, I'm so happy for you. Such excitement!" * "Have you checked the mailbox? There might be a letter from the King!" * "Pop outside and check, there's a dear." * "Over here, my dearie!" * "Here's the mailbox, look!" Pam's Requests Players who have purchased the Origin Island DLC and have completed the Origin Island story can earn their first Lunares Coin. Subsequently, the player can obtain one of Pam's requests every (Reverian) day by talking to her face-to-face in Homes by Pam, instead of over the counter. Listed below are some of the possible items that Pam may request from you. *Second-Best Beetle x15 *Giant Plains Eel x10 *Golem Fragment x1 *Electro Egg w/ Rice x5 *Golden Fin x1 *Millennial Branch x1 *Happy Daisy x3 *Ancient Emerald x10 *Sinister Branch x1 *Amethyst x20 *Dragon Vertebrae x1 *Black Onyx x10 *Ghost Shell x3 *Fossil Shard x1 *Elder Starry Log x1 *Heavenly Peach x10 *Cloud Bed x1 *Wild Antler x1 *Destiny Charm x1 *Superior Pufferfish Sashimi x10 *Monster Meat x10 *Giant Divine Log x1 *Fire Mana + x1 *Earth Mana + x1 *Shadow Mana x1 *Magic Power Orb x1 *Dragon Shard x1 *Antenna Lantern x1 *Golden Egg x1 *Truffle x20 *Evil Shard x1 *Kissylips Angelfish *Djinn Talisman x1 *Marriage Rose x3 *Vivid Coral x1 *Tsunami Talisman x1 *Super Campfire Roast x1 *Ruby x20 *Sorcery Orb x1 *Sack of Silver x10 *Rainbow Shell x1 *Sack of Gold x10 *Sack of Secret Treasure x5 *Rainbow Feather x1 *Rose Shield x1 (Great Quality or higher) *Cherry Blossom Orb x1 *Goddess Bead x 5 *Sapphire x 20 *New-Wave Needle x 1 (Good Quality or higher) *Fortified Shell x 1 *Ancient Dragon's Scale x 1 *Otherworldly Fin x1 *Stardust Linen x1 *Celestial Ignot x1 *Ghastly Stew (Superior) x1 *Flower Buttons x3 Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs